Heart Shaped mirror part one
My name is Isabelle Annalisa, I live in a two bed house. Iv been here for five years, it took me a year and a half to set up my house. All gothic decoration and furnishings. I own my own business, I have a Goth/rockers bar. It's very popular, I get exultant business at the week ends. Me, Annabelle, her boyfriend Marilyn, and Sebastian. Had planned to go on a vacation months ago, to the Caribbean and I was leaving my business it the trust worthy hands of my assistant manager. I had been getting ready for weeks, and the time came for me to go on holiday. On Holiday we had arrived at the hotel, jet lagged and tired. It was about midday, and we weren't going to do a lot, until latter that day. We were going to go to see gthe night life, have a few drinks and a few laugh's. The next day I had such a headache, I thought my head was going to explode. I downed some pain killers, and we headed out for sit seeing and some shopping. We went scuba diving , and got a lot of shopping done. We took the shopping back, and then went to a party on the beach. Wednesday There was a festival going on, I cant remember what the festival was called, but we did attend it. I met a cute lad called Jacob. he is showing us around tomorrow. Its a pain when my friends decide to join some times, but I'm grateful in a way as I don't know what he is real like. Its been a long day, Jacob took us hiking, and had a pick nick there. It was beautiful, even when the sun was setting. We went back in to town, and we treated Jacob to a restaurant. As a thank you for a nice day. Then we went out clubbing again. We did what I could on, Friday and Saturday. On Friday we went sky diving, bungee jumping, rock climbing, and white water rafting. Saturday we did a bit more shopping, I got a beautiful mirror. It's a bit girly but I like it, I should be able get away with it. We had to go back home on Sunday. I really didn't want to go home, but I had to get back to the business. Back At Home When I got home I had another couple of days, be for I had to go back to work. I put the cloths I had brought on holiday in my closet, and I put up the mirror I had gotten. I had also gotten a crocodile skull, and a beautiful dragon statue. I put the mirror up above my piano, and the skull and dragon statue in my room. That night things took a strange turn, I was woken by some one calling my name. In a soft angelic like voice, I got up to see who it was. Hoping it was one of my ffriends playing a prank on me. I looked around but I couldn't see any one, I checked the doors and windows, but they were shut and locked. With no sign of a break in.